


Simple Pleasures

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Pairings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore encounters a cranky Crookshanks.  Crackfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble requested by webbapettigrew, who wanted Crookshanks/Dumbledore. PG-13, please, and it must include a litterbox, catnip mouse and the line, "Why are you licking yourself?"

His litterbox, he decided, was not clean enough to suit him. Yes, his mistress had changed the litter only that morning but, alas, she did not use his favourite kind. Therefore, it was dirty to him. Unsuitable. 

Raising his bottlebrush tail haughtily in the air, he decided to go about to a different part of the castle in which to have a bit of a sulk. Batting a stupid catnip toy that mistress’ red friend had given him, Crookshanks then bound over to the portrait hole and nipped out for a prowl. 

Prowling could be very tiresome after a time. Stopping by a very ugly gargoyle, Crookshanks sat down on his haunches, relaxing. He couldn’t take being idle for too long, however, so he decide to make the most of his break, giving himself a bath. And if he wanted to pay a little extra attention to a certain area, that was his own business.

“Why are you licking yourself?”

The cat’s head perked up when he heard the headmaster’s gentle, inquisitive voice. He’d been so into his washing that he hadn’t noticed the gargoyle hop aside.

He meowed pointedly and continued to concentrate on one specific area, tail quivering in delight.

“I see,” the headmaster said slowly.

Crookshanks heard a rustling of robes and looked up once more. The headmaster was stroking himself through his robes, matching the cadence that the cat had set. 

“Sometimes,” the headmaster whispered, the twinkle in his eyes nearly blinding now, “creatures remind us of the simple pleasures in life.”


End file.
